prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Teets
The prisoner going by the nickname "Teets" was an inmate inside the Fox River State Penitentiary, from Italian descent a member of the Abruzzi's crew inside the prison and one of Bellick's informant. He's also one of the worse enemies of Paxton in Fox River. Biography Background Before Tom Paxton came in Fox River, Teets was a part of Abruzzi's gang. Prison Break - The Conspiracy As a member of mob boss John Abruzzi's crew in Fox River, Teets has a statut of "untouchables" and he's well respected, but he soon begin to give information about Abruzzi activities in Fox River to Captain Brad Bellick in exchange of protection and from this moment he make a daily report to him about Abruzzi. Due to his frequent meeting with Bellick, John Abruzzi began to untrust Teets and discover that Teets is effectively a rat inside his gang. Considering him as a threat, Abruzzi's first plan to stab his henchman, but need proof before executing him. Then, he send a new prisoner called Tom Paxton spying Teets activities, Paxton spies a conversation between him and Bellick about coded letters that Abruzzi receive from the outside about the income of his activities on the outside and then give one letter to the C.O as a proof. Which is retrieve by Paxton, aware of the fact that Paxton had spied him Teets ambush Paxton in the shower in order to prevent him to show the proof of his treason to Abruzzi. Paxton and Teets engage in a violent fighting, Teets pulls out a knife but is desarmed and beaten up by Paxton (enough to break some teeth or his jaw). Knowing that Abruzzi wants to kill him, Teets ask protection to the C.O of the prison and seems to disappear for a while and is transferred to the secured block, seeking revenge against the man who discovered his double status, Teets made a deal with Geary to set up Paxton in a warehouse during his P.I. time. The two engage again in a bloody fight and Paxton won again, but Paxton is beaten up by 2 C.O.'s and send directly to the infirmary. During the riot of Fox River, Teets and Paxton meet again, but Teets is easily defeated by Paxton. Enraged by his defeat Teets tries to kill Paxton in the cell of the A-Wing, by rolling up a chain around his neck and launching him from the second floor but Tom unrolling the chain and stay suspended, he quickly climb the chain while Teets is trying to hit him with a pipe and then launch the chain around Teets' neck and launching him as he did previous, his neck instantly broke and stay hanged to the ledge. Appearances *Chapter 1 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 Personality and traits Apparently Teets is no more than a coward as he sold his own boss to the C.O. and asked them of being under their protection, he confronted Paxton many times and always in an advantaging position: the first time he pull out a shank, second time he was surrounded by Correction Officer and last time he take Paxton by surprise trying to hang him on a ledge. Trivia *He seems to be in his later 30's. *He launch a phrase during a fight with Paxton: "Teets for tat" who it's game on the expression "tit for tat". *Teets tried to kill Tom Paxton 2 times. *Johnny along with Turk, Johnny, unnamed Fox River Inmate and ? died during the Big Riot. See also *Ironic deaths Category:Characters with unknown crimes Category:The Big Riot deaths Category:Killed in Fox River Category:Characters portrayed by unknown performers Category:John Abruzzi's gang Category:Prison Break - The Conspiracy characters Category:Killed by Tom Paxton Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Criminals Category:Fox River Inmates